Yunjae Fanfiction - Listen To me And Believe In Me Boo! oneshoot!
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: saat jaejoong marah dan meragukan cinta yunho untuk dirinya. "apakah dia mencintaiku?"/"bagaimana jika kita sudah menikah nanti, mungkin aku dan anak anak kita akan kau telantarkan.."/"kau tadi meminta ampun padaku, memangnya aku berbuat apa sampai kau meminta ampun padaku seperti itu.."/"itu.. dia sudah tegang boo bagaimana kalo kita bermain beberapa ronde "


YUNJAE FANFICTION – LISTEN TO ME AND BELIEVE ME BOO!

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, little bit of NC17, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: M

**Oneshoot Fanfiction**

**A/N:** Back Song Mideoyeo...  
Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MVnya DBSK yang modelnya pake nenek sihir a.k.a  
Go Ahra.. Sumpah pengen muntah banget liat muka tuh cewe ,, hoho #author sadis!

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo jebal dengarkan aku dulu... Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan yeoja itu.. itu hanya profesionalitas Boo..." ucap namja brunette yang sedari tadi terus memohon ,, sedangkan sang namja cantik itu hanya diam saja tidak memberikan respon apapun, tangannyaa sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk 'keluarga kecilnya'.

"Ya! Jung Jaejoong, lebih baik kau pukuli aku sampai mati daripada harus kau diamkan selama berhari-hari seperti ini." Ucap Yunho kesal.

"eh.. Sejak kapan marga ku berubah menjadi Jung hmm... Sampai kapanpun margaku akan tetap Kim, Jung Yunho..." jawab Jaejoong dengan ekspresi muka yang datar.

"Boojae dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, aku benar benar sudah putus dengannya sejak dulu, tapi.. yeoja itu yang terus mengejar ngejarku..." jelas Yunho.

"kau itu namja Yunho seharusnya kau bisa bersikap tegas, agar yeoja itu pergi, tapi sepertinya kau memang suka didekati oleh yeoja yeoja gatel itu..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak seperti itu Boo.."

"bagaimana jika kita sudah menikah nanti, mungkin aku dan anak anak kita akan kau telantarkan..." ucap jaejoong lagi.

"Boo-"

"sekarang aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir Yunho, aku jadi ragu akan perasaanmu, aku tidak mau kau menikah denganku hanya terpaksa ataupun kasihan... aku ingin kita break saat ini"

Dan saat yunho mendengarkan kata kata itu dari bibir manis seorang Kim Jung Jaejoong, seakan bulan telah jatuh dari lngit dan menimpa tubuhnya.

"aku harus berbuat apalagi agar kau percaya boo...?" tanya yunho dengan nada frustasi, tentu saja frustasi bagaimana tidak ? ini sudah hari ke 5 jaejoong mendiamkannya, bahkan saat tidurpun jaejoong lebih memilih unuk tidur bersama sang 'anak'.

"pergi dari hidupku, itu sudah cukup.." jawab jaejoong dingin.

"Ya! Jung Jaejoong, aku sudah berusaha agar kau mau memaafkan ku tapi apa yang ku dapatkan, kau sekarang menyuruhku untuk pergi.. Tidak akan, aku tidak akan pernah pergi kemanapu tanpamu." Ucap yunho dengan nada tiggi

"kau tidak usah membual Jung, aku bukan yeoja yang senang kau bohongi seperti mereka.." sahut jaejoong.

"jung jaejoong kau yang sudah membangunkan singa tidur di dalam tubuhku, baiklah kau harus mendapatkan hukuman..." desis yunho dengan muka iblis kembaran iblisnya changmin #loh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya! Jung yunho turunkan aku... turunkan sekarang juga, atau akan ku cincang juniormu itu" ancam jaejoong, tapi bagi yunho teriakan dan makian dari bibir jaejoong hanya angin lalu.

"chunnie.. minnnie.. su-ie... tolong aku.. tolong..jebal~" teriak jaejoong saat melihat yoochun sedang menonton TV dan changmin dan junsu sednag bermain game di ruang tengah.

"hah~ mian ne hyung aku masih ingin hidup..." sahut yoochun dengan samar.

"dengar! Kalian tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu ku dan jaejoongie, kalau sampai ada yang mengganggu akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan pernah melihat matahari terbit lagi.." ancam yunho dengan sngat mengerikan. Semuanya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya! Jung turunkan aku cepat! Min, su-ie, chunnie, cepat tolong aku..." teriak jaejoong ssat yunho terus membawa tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mereka. Tetapi lihatlah.. semuanya hanya bisa memandang jaejoong dengan tatapan mian-hyung-aku-masih-ingin-hidup-lebih-lama-lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk~

Suara tubuh jaejoong yang yunho jatuhkan di atas kasur king size milik mereka.

"aww.." ringis jaejoong saat tubuhnya di tindih oleh badan yunho yang notabene nya jauh lebih besar dan lebih berat dari tubuh jaejoong.

"ya! Jung yunho cepat menyingkir dari atashh...uuumpph..." ucapan jaejoong langsung terhenti di tengah tengah karena yunho yang menciumnya mendadak dengan brutal.

"Yumm-no.. hen... umm"

Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan omongan omongan jaejoong, malah yunho semakin giat menciumi bibir jaejoong, mulai dari menjilat-mengulum-menyedot-lalu menggitnya, hal itu terus yunho lakukan pada bibir atas dan dan bibir bawah jaejoong. Sehingga menimbulkan desahan desahan dari bibir manis milik jaejoong, karena pada dasarnya tubuh jaejoong memang sangat sensitif sekali terhadap sentuhan sentuhan kecil sekalipun.

"aww..." pekik jaejoong saat yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak keras, dan saat bibir jaejoong terbuka hal itu tidak di sia sia kan oleh namja jung ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik jaejoong.

"hmm..." desah jaejoong saat lidah yunho menggelitik dinding mulutnya dan menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. Lalu secara tiba tiba yunho mengangkat tubuh jaejoong dengan bride style tanpa melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka.

Dan tenyata yunho membawa jaejoong ke dalam kamar mandi. Saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar mandi, yunho langsung menghimpit tubuh jaejoong di antara badannya dan tembok, lalu memegang kedua tangan jaejoong dan mengarahkannya kelehernya, mungkin maksud yunho, dia ingin jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher yunho agar yunho dapat memperdalam ciumannya, dan itu semua terkabul, tubuh jaejoong yang sudah lemas karena ciuman maut seorang Jung membuat jaejoong mau tak mau harus menopang badannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher yunho.

Sekarang sudah kurang lebih 10 menit mereka berciuman namun tampaknya uri appa masih belum puas juga, sedangkan uri eomma sudah susah payah untuk mencari asupan oksigen, setiap bibirnya terbuka pasti yunho langsung menggarapnya (?), apa yunho ingin membunuhnya dengan tidak memberikan jaejoong waktu untuk bernafas barang 1 detik pun.

"yunmp.." jaejoong berontak, tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk memukul dan mendorong dada bidang yunho agar melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka, sedangkan tangannya kirinya di pakai untuk mencakar punggung tegak milik yunho.

"yunmp..am-punhn.." ucap jaejoong dengan sangat sangat susah payah, dan akhirnya usaha jaejoong pun membuahkan hasil, yunho melepaskan tutan di bibir mereka, jaejoong menegadahkan kepalanya agar dia bisa mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya.

"kau tadi bilang apa boo ?" tanya yunho dengan evil smirk nya.

"haah~ apaaah?" jaejoong bertanya balik seolah olah dia tidak tahu.

"kau tadi meminta ampun padaku, memangnya aku berbuat apa sampai kau meminta ampun padaku seprti itu.."

"itu karena kau tidak mau melepaskan ciuman mu, kau mau membunuhku hah ?" bentak jaejoong saat nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"anii~ yunnie tidak mungkin membunuh boojae, kan yunnie cinta setengah hidup sama boojae." Sahut yunho dengan santai dan jangan lupakan evil smirk yang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"jung yunho kau- ahh yunh..." bentakan jaejoong kembali terhenti di tengah tengah, karena yunho menyerang lehernya dan mulai menghisap lalu memberikan tanda cinta milik yunho. Ya sebenarnya bukan salah yunho jika bertindak seperti itu, salahkan aja jaejoong yang dengan seenak pantatnya junsu mengekspose leher putih mulusnya, di hadapan namja jung yang gagah nan pervert ini.

"hah~ ini sangat mengganggu.." ucap yunho, saat kegiatan mari-memberikan-kiss-mark-di-leher-boojae terhalangi oleh baju v-neck yang jaejoong gunakan, dan tanpa babibu lagi yunho pun membuka baju v-neck milik jaejoong dengan sedikit memaksa. Setelah baju v-neck itu binasa (?) yunho mulai menghisap nipple kanan jaejoong, sedangkan nipple kiri jaejoong di jepit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri yunho dengan keras, yang menyebabkan sang empunya nipple mendesah keras.

"ahh~ amhpunhh..yunhh... hahhh.." ucap jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena rangsangan rangsangan yang diberikan yunho.

Tapi bukannya menghentikan aktifitasnya, yunho malah meremas remas junior jaejoong yang sudah menegang itu dari luar celana jeans yang jaejoong gunakan.

"ahhh.. yunh-hoh..." jaejoong menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, kedua tangannya sekarang mulai meremas rambut yunho.

Sekarang bibir yunho sudah meniggalkan para nipple, dan memulai perjalan barunya, mulai dari perut rata jaejoong, lalu ke pusar jaejoong, saat bibir yunho berada di pusar jaejoong, tidak lupa yunho menggelitik lubang kecil itu dengan lidahnya yang terampil, lalu terakhir menghisap pusar jaejoong dengan sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sekitar pusar jaejoong. Semakin bawah lagi, kini yunho sudah berhadapan dengan selangkangan jaejoong yang masih tertutup oleh celana jeans.

Dengan tidak sabar yunho membuka celana jeans beserta boxer yang jaejoong gunakan, dan sekarang yunho sudah bisa melihat junior jaejoong yang menegak sempurna.

"rupanya little joongie sudah menegang yaa.." ucap yunho sambil mengelus junior jaejoong dengan sangat pelan.

"aaaahhhhhhh~" desah jaejoong saat yunho mengelus elus juniornya.

Lalu dengan tidak ragu ragu lagi yunho memesukan junior jaejoong kedalam mulutnya, agar sang uke bisa mendapatkan puncaknya.

"ahhh~ yuuuunn-hoo.."

"ahhh..please... more, faster..." desah jaejoong, lihat lah posisi jaejoong sekarang, membuat sang author iri #loh?

Author: kan aku juga pengen sama bang min... #didampratcassie.  
back to story.

"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.." jaejoong mendesah nikmat, semakin lama yunho semakin bringas dan terus menyedot junior jaejoong dengan keras.

"yuunn~"  
akhirnya badan jaejoong pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai terjatuh ke atas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.  
tubuh jaejoong yang semakin merosot kebawah membuat yunho harus menundukan badannya, agar junior jaejoong tidak terlepas dari bibir hatinya.

"ahhh~ yuunhh.."

"akuhh sampai-hh..."

SPLURT~

"aaaaaahhhhhh..." tubuh jaejoong mengejang saat merasakan ekstasi yang sangat nikmat itu.  
yunho menyedot habis cum dari junior jaejoong sampai tidak setetespun jatuh ke lantai, tapi anehnya yunho sama sekali tidak meminum itu.  
lalu dengan kasar yunho membuka gesper, celana, dan boxer milik jaejoong, hingga tubuh jaejoong full naked. Setelah itu menarik tubuh jaejoong dan menyandarkan tubuh jaejoong di bathup, jadi setengah badan jaejoong ada di dalam bathup, tapi kaki jaejoong menjuntai keluar.  
yunho mulai membuka belahan #ekhem! Pantat jaejoong agar bisa langsung melihat hole pink milik jaejoong, setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya yunho segera menempelkan bibirnya dihole jaejoong, dan menyalurkan cum jaejoong yang ada dimulutnya.

"ahhhh.." jaejoong mendesah saat ada sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya.  
"apa yang kau masukanhh?" tanya jaejoong  
"aku hanya mengembalikan cum milikmu.." jawab yunho santai.

Setelah itu yunho menarik jaejoong untuk berdiri di depan kaca besar yang ada didalm kamar mandi mereka. Jaejoong hanya pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap yunho, sedangkan tangannya memegang erta tangan yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"lihatlah boo.. betapa indah dan seksinya tubuh mu ini, pasti tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.. jadi untuk apa aku berselingkuh jika istriku sendiri sudah sangat sempurna.." ucap yunho lalu mengecup bahu kiri jaejoong.

"hah..hiks.. tapi... mereka mengatakan bahwa kau dan yeoja itu kembali bersama, aku takut yun.. aku takut jika kau meninggalkanku.. hiks hiks.." ucap jaejoong dengan teriak.

"listen to me boo~" ucap yunho lalu membalikan tubuh jaejoong agar berhadapan denga yunho.

"hanya ada satu orang yang harus selalu kau ingat dan percayai, yaitu aku. Hanya ada satu nama yang boleh kau sebutkan dalam desahanmu, yaitu aku. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang harus selalu kau cintai, yaitu aku." Ucap yunho.

"kim jaejoong, kau adalah candu untukku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu untuk satu detikpun. Walaupun aku amnesia, pasti hanya kau yang aku ingat.. karena kau bukan ada disini (yunho nunjuk kepalanya), tapi kau ada disini.." ucap yunho sambil menaruh tangan kanan jaejoong didada bidangnya.

"saranghae.. saranghae.. saranghae.. aku rela jika aku harus selalu berkata 'saranghae' padamu di setiap detik dalam hidupku... apa perlu aku melakukan itu agar kau percaya..?" tanya yunho, jaejoong diam dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"arraseo.."  
"kim jaejoong saranghae.. kim jaejoong saranghae.. kim jaejoong saranghae.. kim jaejoong saranghae.. kim jaejoong saranghae.. kim jaejoong saranghae..kim jaejoong saranghae.. kim jae-uhuk-kim jaejoong saranghae.. kim jae-ummmpphh..." ucapan yunho terhenti saat tiba tiba jaejoong menciumnya lembut, sangaaaat lembut, seolah sedang menyalurkan apa yang hatinya rasakan.

"hiks..mian.. mian ne.. mian ne~ nado saranghae jung yunho" sesal jaejoong dengan nada yang tersendat sendat, setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.  
yunho tersenyum, saat mendengarkan kata itu terucap dari bibir jaejoong.  
namja brunnete ini langsung memeluk tubuh jaejoong yang full naked.

"mian ne, jika tadi aku berbuat kasar, kau tau boojae, hatiku sangat sakit saat kau mengucapkan kata kata seperti tadi.." ucap yunho.  
"hiks hiks hiks hiks.." jaejoong hanya menangis dan tidak menyahut perkataan yunho.  
"aku sangat mencintaimu.. melebihi apapun yang aku miliki, jika bisa akan ku serahkan sisa umurku untukmu, agar kau bisa selalu bahagia.."  
"hiks.. yunnie sud-dahh.." ucap jaejoong sambil terisak.  
"aku juga salah, aku terlalu kekanakan dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu.. mian..." ucap jaejoong.  
"gwenchana boo~ yang penting semuanya sekarang sudah clear kan..." sahut yunho, jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"uhh.. tapi boo~ ada satu masalah lagi.." ucap yunho.  
"apa ?" tanya jaejoong  
"itu.. dia sudah tegang boo~ bagaimana kalo kita bermain beberapa ronde~" jawab yunho sambil menunjuk juniornya.  
"ya! Jung yunho baru saja aku terharu karena ternyata kau bisa serius dan puitis juga, tapi sekarang sifat pervertmu itu menghancurkannya..." sebal jaejoong.  
"hehhehehe..." yunho senyum gaje.  
"ayolah boo~ ne~" bujuk yunho.  
"hah~ terserah kau saja lah.." pasrah jaejoong.

"kyaa~" jaejoong memekik saat yunho tiba tiba menggendongnya la bride style.

"baiklah jung jaejoong, kita akan buat berapa anak sekarang ?"  
"-satu, dua, atau tiga.. atau langsung saja kita buat 25.. bagaimana ?"  
"ya! Jung yunho kau mau membunuhku..." kesal jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END~**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Maksud author bikin fanfic ini adalah agar kalian semua para yunjae shipper percaya, mau sebagaimana pun mereka dijauhkan, atau digoda oleh phak lain, tpi percaya deh mereka itu akan selalu bersama dalam keluarga DONG BANG SHIN KI..

ALWAYS FIVE, FOREVER FIVE...

GOMAWO..

REVIEW NE~


End file.
